


Hey, One Question. What The Hell? (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "A light was forming at Marinette's feet. It looked exactly the same as the light that was formed during their transformation."----There is another Akuma who wants to know every little secret.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
  
This story starts at the Eiffel Tower. Marinette and her class had a project on the famous Parisian building. and they had a great day. They were joking, laughing, talking and most importantly, not working. 

Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien had started a game called 'spot the tourist.' It was almost too easy, but very funny. 

Adrien, who was sitting next to Marinette, grabbed her hand. "Let's just hope we don't get interrupted by an Akuma." He whispered in her ear. 

"You know you just jinxed it, right?" Marinette raised her eyebrow. 

"Children, remember that you take enough pictures for your presentation." Mme Bustier voice rang over the other voices. 

Marinette saw her classmates all around them taking pictures of the tower, tourist or themselves. It was so funny to watch, that she didn't even notice the flying woman in front of the Tower, until she heard tourist screaming, and their teacher yelling for her students to form a group. 

Marinette and Adrien wanted to slip away, but they were pulled to the group by Alya and Nino. 

"Hello, Paris. I am Revilia. For too long has there has been lies everywhere. I'm here to fix that. You will tell or show me your biggest secret." 

She opened her hand, and a mirror was revealed. "Let's find out who you all really are. Tell me. Show me!" She cackled. Out of the mirror came a purple beam and it hit an confused tourist. 

The tourist, who was first wearing an expensive suit with sunglasses and a hat, was transformed to a man in sweatpants and a plain shirt. 

"The rich liar turns out to be a poor little boy. Watch out Ladybug and Chat Noir, with my powers, you will be revealed to the world." her evil laugh cackled over the square. 

Marinette and Adrien shared a panicked look. They needed to transform. Fast!

Another beam was shot in the scared, running crowd. 

A woman was hit, and she fell down. This time, she didn't transform in different clothes. A man crouched down to help her up, when the woman blurted out for the whole square to hear "I cheated on you!" 

It normally wouldn't be possible for Marinette to hear it, seeing as it was on the other side of the square, and there were dozens of people screaming. It looked like the beam also made you louder. 

"Mme Bustier? It might be a good idea to get out of here." Adrien said. 

"No way! This is amazing coverage for the Ladyblog." Alya said, she had been filming everything.

"No! We need to go! That _girl_ is going to ruin my hair." Chloe said. 

"Not now, Alya. We need to go. Stay together!" Mme Bustier said. 

The class tried to walk away unnoticed, but it was useless. 

"Aha! A school trip full of the biggest lairs of all. Teenagers! Let's see what you have to hide." The akuma's attention was turned on the students. 

A beam was shot into their direction, and everyone scrambled again. 

"Stay together!" You could still hear the teacher say. 

Revilia kept shooting the purple substance into the crowd, when Marinette saw one heading for Alya. Her legs started moving without the hero noticing. She threw herself against Alya's side and they fell on the ground, only just missing the spell. 

"Alya! Get out of here." Marinette said, annoyed at the danger she was putting herself in, but Alya was too surprised. 

"How did you do that?" She asked, standing up again, phone forgotten on the ground. 

"Do what?" Marinette said nervously. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._  How could she be so stupid? Marinette was too clumsy to save someone like that. Only Ladybug could do that. 

 

Adrien helped Nino and Kim up after they had run into each other. There was panic everywhere. An Akuma the would reveal your deepest secret. No wonder why everyone was running. He turned around to look for his girlfriend. She was talking with Alya, but she looked very nervous. What happened? 

He saw it too late. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The beam from the akuma was already heading Marinette's way.

"Marinette!" He screamed.

It was as if the world around him slowed down. Marinette turned her head towards him as the beam hit her in her back. The look of panic on her face grew as Alya's turned to shock. 

"No!" I screamed. Marinette fell to her knees as I finally reached her. She had closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

"Marinette, can you hear me?" He asked. Adrien cupped her face in his hands and he saw Tikki's head popping out of her little bag. "You have to fight it." he whispered. 

Her class was standing around them and were looking at her in worry, or in Chloe's case, interest. 

"Ah, we have a difficult one. Those are the best." Revilia said delighted. "Come on, tell us your little secret." 

A light was forming at Marinette's feet. It looked exactly the same as the light that was formed during their transformation. 

Adrien looked around for Tikki, but couldn't find her. Of course not! She was probably hiding from all those curious stares. 

Alya was crouching down next to Adrien. "Adrien? What is going on? What's Marinette's secret?" She asked, wanting to find out what she didn't know about her best friend. 

Marinette was holding her breath, trying to stop the transformation, but it was impossible. The light was already going. She opened her eyes to look deep into the green eyes in front of her, until the pink light slid over her head, and the transformation was complete. 

The whole square was silent. Adrien didn't let go of Marinette's hand and tried to come up with a solution. 

"Marinette." Alya breathed "You're... You're Ladybug?" 

Marinette was lost for words. She looked at everyone around her. Even Chloe looked shocked.  "I-"

Revilia cackled again. "This is a nice surprise. Hawk Moth says hello. Looks like we finally know who Ladybug is.”

Something in Marinette snapped. No matter what had happend, she had a job to do. She was already standing and walking towards the Akuma, yoyo in hand. 

"Marinette, I don't think this is the best idea, going after her right now." Adrien stopped her. 

The heroin looked him in the eye and calmed down a bit. 

"Just make sure they get out of here." Marinette whispered. Adrien nodded and told the rest of his class to follow. 

He would have to save his lady later. 

 

 

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to deal with the aftermath of her reveal. Will she survive all the speeches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part was requested so here we are. 
> 
> So, I'm not that happy with this one, I'll probably edit it in the near future, but until then, this'll have to do.

 

Marinette was screwed. Not so much with the akuma, which wasn't even that hard to defeat, but with the fact that her identity was now known by everyone!

"Marinette." Chat called her name. The two heroes were standing on a roof a few blocks away from where Marinette had just purified the Akuma. "What are you going to do?" 

The heroin was staring at the buildings of her beloved city. What was she going to do? She didn't know. Hawk Moth knew who she was now. Her parents were in danger.

_Her parents!_

Marinette gasped. "My parents! I need to make sure they're okay!" She panicked. 

Adrien nodded. "I'll come with you." he said, leaving no room for arguments. Marinette gave him a thankful smile.  

They were racing over the roofs of Paris, when the familiar bakery came into view. Around her home were reporters swarming the place. Marinette felt the guilt closing up her throats. This was her fault...

Chat grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. They jumped into the ally, hiding from the curious camera's, and burst inside. 

"Maman? Papa?" Marinette called out. Still in suit, the two ran up the stairs and stormed into the living room. They found Sabine and Tom on the couch, watching a news coverage. It was from the Eiffel Tower. 

"Marinette!" Sabine exclaimed. Both her parents jumped up and pulled their daughter in a hug as her transformation dropped. Adrien stepped back as he saw the adults crying over their daughter, but was soon pulled into the hug too. 

"Get in here, you saved our girl so many times." Sabine said. His ring beeped and he glanced at Marinette who shrugged. He needed her, he knew that. He wouldn't leave her, not one minute!

Adrien's transformation dropped too but Tom and Sabine didn't even look surprised. "We should have guessed it." Tom chuckled. 

"I'm so sorry." Marinette cried as Tom and Sabine made soothing noises. 

"It's okay, just take it easy." Tom said. Of course, they were confused and scared, but they knew that there daughter was too. 

After 10 minutes of hugging, they pulled apart. 

"We need to talk." Sabine said, she looked exhausted. Marinette nodded and the four of them sat down on the couch.

 

Her parents made her tell everything, so she did. She told them about the dangers, but also about the freedom, about how she couldn't live without her Kwami and Ladybug and luckily, Marinette had amazing parents. They let her be Ladybug, but from that moment, she would have to be truthful about where she was. 

"We love you so much, sweetie." Her dad said.

"I love you too." Marinette whispered. She turned around when she heard a knock on her door. She shared a look with Adrien and she walked towards the door to open it. Nino and Alya where standing outside and looked confused and maybe a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, we know it might not be the best time to come, since you need time to process and stuff, but we just had to see you." Nino rubbed his neck and Alya looked close to tears. 

Marinette let them in and they greeted everyone, they didn't look surprised to see Adrien there. The two girls looked at each other with uncertainty. Marinette had no idea how she would react. She certainly didn't expect Alya to pull her into a bone crushing hug. The others gave the two friends some privacy and walked to the other side of the room to watch the news, trying to get ahead of the situation. 

"I feel like the worst friend ever." a strangled exclaim escaped Alya's lips. 

"Why would you say that?" a perplexed Marinette asked as they broke the hug. "I'm the one who kept this a secret!"

"I know, but I never noticed! How could I not have noticed? You have saved me like a thousand times, you're my idol and best friend, and I never noticed!" 

"I'm pretty sure it's magic that would stop you from noticing." 

"She's right. It's my magic, but I can't do anything about it if you're just outed like that. Even the miraculous ladybug cure won't be able to fix that." Tikki said. 

"I thought... I thought you would be angry with me, you know, keeping this a secret for all these years." the superhero whispered. 

Alya rolled her eyes. "I've seen enough movies to know it was for my own 'protection'." she smiled. "You know what? If you forgive me, I'll forgive you." she had an enormous smile on her face. The two girls erupted into giggles and hugged again, but when they joined the others at the television, their good mood vanished. 

 _"It is conformed that the 15 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is actually our superhero Ladybug."_ she could hear a reporter say. Her house was on the background as the reporter began telling everything about Marinette. She started to feel sick and Adrien grabbed her hand. Marinette grabbed her phone and saw it was over run with text message's and missed calls. 

"We'll get through this." Adrien whispered. 

"What I want to know, is how you two became superheroes?" Nino asked. Adrien looked at him in shock.

"After we found out that Marinette was Ladybug, it wasn't hard to figure out you're Chat Noir." Alya said. 

"My best friends are superheroes! This is awesome, dude!" Nino grinned.

Marinette and Adrien started to explain how they had gotten their Miraculous, how there first fight had gone, how it had felt. Alya looked quite shocked to find out that Marinette had wanted to give her the Miraculous with Stone-heart. 

They where cut off by Adrien's phone. He picked it up and sighed.

"Father wants me to come home, or I'll never go to school again." he grimaced. Why would he do that? Couldn't he understand that Marinette needed him right now?

"It's okay." Marinette smiled. "I'll call you tonight." They walked towards the door to get some privacy.

"I love you, we can do this." Adrien said and he kissed her. It wasn't a long one, but Marinette found comfort in it. 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked concerned. 

"I can't let Hawk moth win. I have to show that I'm not scared."

"You know it's okay to be scared, right?" Adrien gave her a smile and walked to the door where he quietly slipped away to the hidden car.

 

Alya and Nino stayed for dinner and Alya stayed the night, and Marinette was internally grateful for that. She didn't want to sleep alone tonight and she wanted someone to drag her to school tomorrow. They were laying next to each other in Marinette's bed, but the superhero didn't sleep. She was way to worried. How would people react? Would they still accept her? What if they didn't want a 15 year old to be their hero. And how will the kids at school treat her? These were the thoughts that kept her awake the whole night, which resulted in her looking like zombie the next morning. 

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Alya asked. She looked at her best friend in worry. 

"Yes! I have to, I need to do it eventually, so I will do it on my own terms." Marinette said.

They got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Marinette hadn't looked at her phone since last night, too afraid for what she would find. 

At 8 o'clock she heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Adrien. 

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked with a little smile. Marinette nodded and the three of them walked downstairs and left through the bakery.

As soon as she stepped outside, she saw flashes of cameras and questions from reporters. Luckily they were held back by police man which made it a lot easier to walk through the crowd. Alya and Adrien were by her side and they saw Nino waiting for them.

"Hey, Mari. How are you?" he asked.

Marinette gave him a little smile. "Right," Nino said. "Stupid question."

They walked in silence. Bystanders kept staring at her and when they arrived at school, she saw that there were even more reporters. Everyone wanted to know about their hero. 

Marinette tried very hard not to be noticed, which didn't really work. Everyone stared at her, and although Alya thought it was very annoying, she knew that she couldn't stop this. This was human. 

The silence was deafening as they walked across the courtyard with Adrien's arm around her shoulders. Suddenly they stopped because someone was standing in front of them.

_Chloe Bourgeois._

Marinette didn't know what to expect from the girl. Anger? Probably. Her idol Ladybug was just revealed to be her enemy, but when she looked into her eyes, she saw that they were red. Had she been crying?

"I'm sorry." Chloe blurted out. The courtyard was so quiet that everyone heard it. It took Marinette a second to comprehend what she had said.

"You're... sorry?" she asked confused. "For what?"

"For everything I did." Chloe was looking at her shoes. "I realize that my actions were wrong. I don't even know why you would save me all the times that you did." she mumbled.

Marinette looked surprised. "Of course I would save you. It's kinda my job."

Chloe finally looked up and saw that Marinette was smiling at her.

"Well, I just wanted... uhh... I just," she looked lost for words by that. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything, and sorry." then she turned around and walked towards the stairs to their classroom. 

It was as if Chloe's 'thank you' was a wake up call. Suddenly everyone was thanking her. It was overwhelming. 

"Okay, okay, vultures. Give her a little room." she heard Alix say as she and Kim were suddenly next to her. They led her back to the class with her friends beside them. 

"Thanks." Marinette said. 

Alix snorted. "Don't start. or we'll start thanking you." Everyone knew Marinette wasn't much of a fan with 'thank you's'. Well, except Chloe's of course. 

It was refreshing to be with her classmates. Once they were seated, they didn't treat her different. They had their own conversations, they didn't pester her with questions. The bell rang and Miss Bustier walked in. 

"Alright everyone, open your book and start with the questions 1 to 4." she said. Which was weird. Miss Bustier didn't normally start with work. "Marinette, could I talk to you outside?" 

_Ahh, that explained it._

The teenager followed her teacher and waited for the speech. The _'you should focus on school. You're to young to be a superhero_ ' one which she had already expected, but it didn't come. Today was full of surprises...

"Marinette, I can't possible say that I know how this feels, and I'm so glad you decided to come to school." she started with a smile. "You being Ladybug also explains your tardiness." 

Marinette looked to the ground. _Here it comes..._

"And since it would be incredibly unfair to punish you for something like saving Paris, in the future, when you're late again, we will let it slide. But only if it is because of an Akuma or something like that." Marinette's eyes were wide with shock. 

"Now, Marinette, we expect straightforward excuses to your absences from now on. Is that understood?" Ms. Bustier said, suddenly a bit more serious. "I know you have been Ladybug for a long time, but I still want to do everything I can to keep you save, even if that is just knowing your whereabouts."

The superhero nodded. She wouldn't have to come up with ridiculous excuses again. She could just tell the truth!

 _'But Adrien would still have to come up with them.'_ She thought as she smirked. This was going to be fun. 

When they walked back to class, her mood had improved by 500%, and Alya noticed.

"What did she say?" she whispered as the class continued working.

"I can leave the class for ladybug business. No strings attached." she said excited. A huge smile formed on Alya's lips. 

"But Adrien still has to make excuses." she almost squealed. Luckily, no one heard. 

"I came to the same conclusion." her best friend grinned.

 

It took him two hours. Two hours before Hawk Moth found another person to turn into a villain. They were still class when Alya got a message from the Ladyblog.

"There is an Akuma at the Louvre." she told Marinette.  

The class was silent and looked at the teen, waiting to see what she would do. She glanced at her teacher who gave her a nod and then stormed out of the classroom. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." she told her teacher, as Alya screamed "Be careful!" 

 

Adrien had a problem. A big one. How was he going to leave without raising suspicion. He was still trying to figure out what to say, when Alix's voice cut through the class.

"Hey, lover boy, aren't you supposed to help your girlfriend?" she laughed. 

"What? I- I don't know w-what you mean." he laughed nervously as a few of his classmates rolled their eyes.

"Marinette is Ladybug, which makes you Chat Noir. It's hard to believe we didn't figure it out sooner." Max said as Nino laughed. 

"Once you connect one of the dots, it's not hard to figure out the other." Alix said. "But it's still awesome." 

"Go, Adrien. I'll discuss what I just told Marinette with you later. Right now, you need to help her." Miss Bustier smiled. 

"And don't worry." Chloe rolled her eyes. "No one her will utter a word about your 'secret identity'."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Somehow, I have the feeling that we're supposed to be thanking you." Alya laughed. 

"Later, now we have to go, kid." Plagg appeared, and Adrien ran towards an empty cupboard. 

Of course, there would be a risk, more people could have figured it out, but he would do this with Marinette, and they were going to be fine. 

They were going to figure this out, together, and with their friends and family. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
